


An Imperfect World

by Bri_ana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri_ana/pseuds/Bri_ana
Summary: His name is Kaito Sora, but that isn't his real name. His real name is Katsurō Hayashi. Ever since he was 7, Katsu has been running, running from his past. Will he ever stop running from his past and accept it, or will he keep running?I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto rightfully owns it. I only own my ocs.This book will have a lot of sad scenes and disturbing topics. If you do not like that kind of stuff, I recommend you don't read this.





	An Imperfect World

Running away is all I can remember doing. I Run away from my problems and reality. I run away from everyone and everything.

‘Why?’ You ask? Well, I am a rogue. When I was younger, I ran away from home. Now, I have a false identity that I have gotten so accustomed to that it feels like my own. If it weren’t for my real documents, I would’ve forgotten my name by now. 

The document says that my real name is Katsu Hayashi. I am from the Hayashi clan which is now gone. I know that because I am the one who made them go extinct. In the past, they tried to use me as a weapon. They said that I am too powerful to not be put to use. At the time, I was only 7. 

My clan had no mercy. They slaughtered with no emotion and taught their ways to their children. I guess that's why I am how I am now. A monster is what I am. I’m the youngest to be put in the bingo book as an S-ranked criminal. The only thing they know is that I am around 10, and I go by the name Kaito Sora. 

It is similar to my real name, but no one will figure it out. they are much too stupid to realize.

No one can find out who I am. If they do, my freedom will surely be gone. Either I would end up dead or captured. If possible, I would like neither to happen. 

~

Ever since the incident, I have been running, If I don’t keep moving every few weeks or months, they will eventually catch up. 

I’m not proud of how many people I’ve killed, but I have to do it to survive. That is the only way you can live in this cruel world.

Arashi is the only thing keeping me sane. Arashi is my cat summon. We met after my clan got massacred. I trained him a few years back. He can now perform ninjutsu and basic medical ninjutsu which we are working on. 

~

Currently we are positioned in Takigakure. It is somewhat of a nice place, but compared to the other places I have been, this is nothing. Arashi and I have been in almost every hidden village. The only place we haven’t been is Konohagakure. 

The reason we haven’t been there is because of what they did to my older sister. 

When I was 5, she went on a mission. It was a suicide mission. My parents found her of no use and sent her on a suicide mission. The mission was to assassinate a high standing civilian in Konohagakure. What she didn’t know is that ANBU were escorting them outside the village. She was loyal and still continued with the mission. The famous Copy Cat Ninja was the one who killed her.

Because a leaf shinobi killed her, I vowed to never go to the leaf. A few months ago, Arashi taught me to not hold grudges. Because of this, I decided to go there sometime to get over it. 

I don’t know what I will do if I come across him. Will I attack him? Will I forgive him? I don’t have the answer to that. 

“You have to stop daydreaming while we are walking, Kaito!” Arashi shouted.

“Sorry Arashi. I guess I am a bit out of it today.”

“You are usually always alert. What is going on?”

“Well, we are on our way to Konoha. You know how I feel about that place. That is where Aka-“ I stopped myself. Her name hasn’t come out of my mouth in years. She has always been a taboo topic. I continued, but my voice started cracking a bit. “-ri got killed.”

“That must be why you have been so upset recently. Have you been thinking about her recently?” Arashi said with concern laced in his voice.

“I guess I have been a bit more down lately. How can you tell?” I asked, fairly surprised.

“Everytime you are upset your walking gets a bit sluggish, and your hand unconsciously drifts to your neck.” He stated calmly. I gape at this (Although he can’t see it through the mask I wear) because I never knew he could analyze me that well.

Arashi chuckles a bit. “You don’t hide your emotions that well.”

As he says this, I walk off the road and plop down next to a tree to sulk. ‘He could’ve been less blunt about it!’ I thought.

A few minutes later, Arashi shouts, “Stop sulking and start walking! We are on a schedule here, you know. At the pace we should be going, we will arrive at Konoha tomorrow.”

Slowly, I make my way towards him. My shoulders slouch a bit as I walk. A small pebble is in my way, so I kick it into a small lake nearby. It makes a nice plop sound, and slowly sinks to the bottom. 

~ 

I gradually slow my pace and call out to Arashi, “We should stop for the night!” He turns to me and nods his small head. 

As we set up camp, I see a shadow lurking about 5 meters away from us. We are still about 10 miles away from the village, so it is either an animal or an attacker. Unconsciously, I tense up but continue to do what I was doing before. 

I sneak a glance behind me and see 2 figures sneaking behind me. My hand shifts to my weapons pouch and I throw 4 kunai knives at them. It pins their clothes to a tree, and I take this time to analyze them. 

They are both wearing black cloaks. The two seem to be males and about 6 feet tall, but one is a bit shorter. ‘About 17’ I think to myself. 

“What do you want?” I questioned.

“Why should we tell you?” The shorter one says.

I chuckle and twist a kunai into his thigh. “You better tell me or the pain will be much worse” I say. The taller male looks at him with worry evident in his eyes. I guess they are close. Ha. It only makes them weak. Having connections with people only makes you weak and vulnerable while fighting enemies.

“So” I whisper to the shorter male, “will you tell me now?”

“Y-yes” He pauses. “I will tell you why we have come. You see, our leader has sent us to capture you. We don’t know why he wants you. Our leader did not tell us the details.”

“Hm. I guess that is enough information,” I say as I finish the two off.

~

After cleaning myself up, I say to Arashi, “We should keep moving if we want to stay on schedule. It isn’t safe anymore.”

“I agree.”

We start running in silence as the wind slowly picks up. My eyes are alert, scanning the forest for possible threats. If I have learned anything being on the road, it is to never let down your guard. Even if you think you’re safe, you aren’t.

The full moon was shining above us as we ran through the trees. It must be around 1am by now. Because of the attack, we didn’t get any sleep.

I am used to not getting much sleep though. Everytime I close my eyes, I see the dead bodies of my former family. 

How could I ever erase that image from my mind? I probably never will.

I hope that one day, things will change for the better. Until then, I will keep holding on with that one chunk of hope that I have left.


End file.
